


You come in and set my heart on fire

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna finally takes a chance on what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You come in and set my heart on fire

The performance was over and, much as Jeff ranted, Rayna had been the one to walk away smirking. She had made her way to Sadie's dressing room, knocking then entering, her smile turning to a smirk. 

"Hey there Superstar..."

"Hey yourself Boss."

Sadie's response was light and she watches Rayna in the mirror even as she pulls her hair back out of her eyes, she's already changed out of her performance outfit and looks far more comfortable in her jeans and flannel shirt. Rayna draws closer, her hands light on Sadie's shoulders, as she moves behind her. 

"So..."

Sadie smirks a little, pulls away and stands, turning to look directly in Rayna's eyes. 

"Gasoline and Matches..."

Rayna smirks, half-shrugs and pulls Sadie closer, their lips meeting in a fiercely passionate kiss, Sadie more than willingly letting herself be backed into her dressing room table, responding to Rayna's kiss with just as much fierceness. Rayna pulls back. 

"We should get going...."

"We?"

"Yeah... we."


End file.
